Goodnight Moon, Goodnight James
by veryjaneeyre
Summary: James confides in the man in the moon as he drives him and a sleeping Logan home from a fun-filled day at the beach.


"Hey there, man in the moon. I'm sorry it's been a while, things have been crazy here."

James glances over at the sleeping form in the seat beside him. Logan has James' jacket balled up beneath his head against the window, looking completely at peace even as James hits a multitude of bumps on the darkened road.

James wants nothing more than to pull over, curl around Logan and lose himself in sleep. He still has an hour to drive before they arrive back home, so instead, he turns his eyes back towards the road and the full moon filling the sky just above the tree line.

"He surprised me with a day at Griffin's beach house. I'm not sure how he got Griffin to agree to let us go back after everything that happened the first time or how he managed to get us a day off and not Kendall or Carlos, but when I asked, he told me not to worry about the 'particulars'." James shakes his head in amusement. "I just smiled at him, man in the moon, because I don't know what particulars are. Instead of telling me, he smirked, smacked my arm, and took off running down the beach shouting, 'Tag! You're it!'"

James takes the next turn and comes face to face with the moon again. "I had forgotten how much fun tag can be."

James watches as the light shining into the car directly on Logan causes him shift in his seat and bury his face further into the coat, presumably trying to block it out. "Please don't wake him; he looks so peaceful when he's asleep."

The moon seems to take his plea into consideration and hides itself behind some clouds.

"Thank you." The new darkness requires more alertness from James and he rubs a hand over his tired face before returning it to the wheel. James regards the clock, grateful to see that they are now about half hour away from being in a soft bed. He returns to recounting his day to his confidant. "We grilled burgers on Griffin's patio and just enjoyed the sunshine on the loungers afterwards. I napped while Logan did his 'particulars'. It's why he's sleeping now instead of taking in your full beauty."

James reaches over and runs his hand over Logan's hair, sliding his fingers through it in spots. The spiked up hair is long gone, now lying prone atop Logan's head. "We played Marco Polo in the ocean once Logan decided our food had settled enough. I don't know how we could have drowned during low tide, but he didn't want to risk it."

James trails his hand down Logan's arm and interlaces their fingers, squeezing Logan's hand slightly. "Logan's very bad at Marco Polo. His laughter gave him away every time. I kept catching him and it only made him laugh harder." James smiles as he imagines it. "I think his laugh is my new favorite sound."

The lights of the city loom in the distance- they're almost home. "Did you see the sandman we built? He was nearly as tall as Logan! Putting him together made me think of all the snowmen Logan and I have created over the years and just how much spending time with Logan means to me. If we didn't have rehearsal tomorrow at 9am, I would have insisted we stay at the beach house. He could use a few more days like this one. He works so hard between school and the band; it was great to see him relax today."

The moon chooses now to make its reappearance. Thankfully, the light shines on James only. "Man in the moon, I think I love him."

Logan's hand tenses and for a moment, James fears that Logan's heard his confession. It's not that it isn't true, it's that James doesn't want to pressure Logan into anything he isn't ready for, and love might be a bit much for the genius to handle at the moment.

James rubs his thumb over the back of Logan's hand to soothe them both while he carefully extracts his fingers. He lays Logan's hand back on his thigh and spends the next few minutes humming to himself to keep awake, stopping when he pulls into The Palmwoods' parking garage.

Just as he's pulling into their parking spot, he hears Logan waking. "Hey, sleepyhead. We're home. Need some help getting inside?"

"No."

James grins as he hears Logan's sleep-laden voice. "Okay, then. Let's get you into bed so you can go back to sleep." James rushes to Logan's side once they're out of the car, throwing a supporting arm around his waist. "Better safe than sorry," is what he says when he catches the confused look Logan casts him.

Slowly, they make their way to 2J and once there, James quietly makes his way to Kendall and Logan's room, ensuring that he's not waking the apartment's other occupants even though they can sleep through just about anything.

He begins to worry about how he's going to get Logan to his bed without turning on the lamp and disturbing Kendall, when James peers into the room and finds that Kendall left the blinds up on the window over Logan's bed and the full moon is currently lighting the dark space.

James deposits Logan on his bed and starts helping him undress. Once Logan's down to his underwear, James turns to leave and find comfort in his own bed. He only gets a few steps when an exhausted voice behind him says, "Please stay."

James circles back to find Logan already under the covers and holding them back so James can join him. James swiftly disrobes and climbs in next to Logan, winding an arm around the other boy and tugging him close.

James curls himself around Logan, happy to be where he wanted to be over an hour ago. He closes his eyes, thinking that this moment couldn't get any better when he catches a whisper not yet meant for his ears.

"Hey, man in the moon. I think I love him too."


End file.
